Patient abuse
Patient abuse is the abuse of patients by their professional and volunteer carers. This would include any action or failure to act which causes unreasonable suffering, misery or harm to the patient. It includes physically striking or sexually assaulting a patient. It also includes neglect], withholding of emotional support necessary food, physical care, and medical attention such as pain relief. It applies to various contexts such as hospitals, nursing homes, clinics and home visits.http://doj.nh.gov/medicaid/whatispan.html Abuse in individual therapy Abuse in dyadic and family therapy Abuse in psychiatric hospitals As Borckardt et al point out, even in 2007 America, institutional measures of control, such as seclusion, restraint, enforced medications, and hand-cuffed transport, within psychiatric hospitals is all too common and is potentially counter-therapeutic. This is mirrored in much of the world while patients are also vulnerable to other abuses because of their relative powerlessness and their mental state. Murder of patients by clinical staff See also *Abuse reporting *Iatrogenesis *Medical harm *Medical malpractice *Patient violence *Professional patient sexual relations *Professional liability *Professional standards *Therapeutic processes References Books * Bostwick JS (2008). The Patient Abuse and Neglect of Our Vulnerable Adults: America's Shame * Caron NK Impact of effectiveness in implementation of the patient abuse reporting law on the reporting of "physical abuse, mistreatment, neglect" in residential health care facilities (1981) * Close BA, Greenberg MS, Morgenstern BR Nursing Home Patient Abuse - Realities and Remedies (1981) * Costa, MD Gynocide: Hysterectomy, Capitalist Patriarchy, and the Medical Abuse of Women (2007) * Mackay T Without Due Care - An Australian Hospital Tragedy: The Story of a Quadriplegic Man's Shocking Medical Abuse and Death at the Hands of the Diseased and Unaccountable Australian Health Care System. (2010) * Shannon JM Patient abuse law: the reality (1983) * Sundram CJ Patient abuse and mistreatment in psychiatric centers: a policy for reporting apparent crimes to and response by law enforcement agencies (1985) * Thomas G Journey into madness:the true story of secret CIA mind control and medical abuse (1989) Papers *Ahlgrim-Delzell, L., & Dudley, J. R. (2001). Confirmed, unconfirmed, and false allegations of abuse made by adults with mental retardation who are members ofa class action suit: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 25(8) Aug 2001, 1121-1132. * Armstrong B A Question of Abuse: Where Staff and Patient Rights Collide - Hosp Community Psychiatry 1979 May;30(5):348-51. *Armsworth, M. W. (1990). A qualitative analysis of adult incest survivors' responses to sexual involvement with therapists: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 14(4) 1990, 541-554. *Baladerian, N. J. (1994). Intervention and treatment of children with severe disabilities who become victims of abuse: Developmental Disabilities Bulletin Vol 22(2) 1994, 93-100. *Behar, L., Friedman, R., Pinto, A., Katz-Leavy, J., & Jones, W. G. (2007). Protecting youth placed in unlicensed, unregulated residential "treatment" facilities: Family Court Review Vol 45(3) Jul 2007, 399-413. *Benowitz, M. (1994). Comparing the experiences of women clients sexually exploited by female versus male psychotherapists: Women & Therapy Vol 15(1) 1994, 69-83. *Bien, A. (2007). Review of Maltreatment of patients in nursing homes: There is no safe place: Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 31(1) 2007, 82-83. *Biklen, D., & Cardinal, D. N. (1997). Reframing the issue: Presuming competence. New York, NY: Teachers College Press. *Borckardt, Jeffrey J; Grubaugh, Anouk L; Pelic, Christopher G; Danielson, Carla Kmett; Hardesty, Susan J; Frueh, B. Christopher. Enhancing patient safety in psychiatric settings. References. Peer Reviewed Journal Journal of Psychiatric Practice. Vol 13(6) Nov 2007, 355-361. *Braga, W. D. (1993). Experience with alleged sexual abuse in residential program: II. Problems in the management of allegations: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 11(1) 1993, 99-116. *Braga, W. D. (1993). Experiences with alleged sexual abuse in residential program: I. Case vignettes: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 11(1) 1993, 81-97. *Brodsky, A. M. (1986). The distressed psychologist: Sexual intimacies and exploitation. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. * Burkin K, Kleiner BH (1998) "Protecting the whistleblower: preventing retaliation following a report of patient abuse in health-care institutions", Health Manpower Management, Vol.24 Issue 3 Pages 119-124 *Bursztajn, H. J., & Gutheil, T. G. (1992). Protecting patients from clinician-patient sexual contact: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 149(9) Sep 1992, 1276. *Caldwell, B., & Rejino, E. (1993). Ensuring that all children and adolescents in residential treatment live in a protected, safe environment: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 11(1) 1993, 49-62. *Caruth, E., & Eber, M. (1996). Blurred boundaries in the therapeutic encounter: Some cinematic metaphors: The Annual of Psychoanalysis Vol 24 1996, 175-185. *Conway, R. N. F. (1994). Abuse and intellectual disability: A potential link or an inescapable reality: Australia & New Zealand Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 19(3) 1994, 165-171. *Cooney, C., & Wrigley, M. (1996). Abuse of the elderly with dementia: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 13(3) Sep 1996, 94-96. *Crossmaker, M. (1991). Behind locked doors: Institutional sexual abuse: Sexuality and Disability Vol 9(3) Fal 1991, 201-219. *Daloz, L., Benony, H., Frenisy, M. C., & Chahraoui, K. (2005). Burnout and abuse in health care: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 163(2) Mar 2005, 156-160. *Davis, H. B. (1999). The ethics of being used: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 86(4) Aug 1999, 663-671. *DeLozier, P. P. (1994). Therapist sexual misconduct: Women & Therapy Vol 15(1) 1994, 55-67. *Disch, E., & Avery, N. (2001). Sex in the consulting room, the examining room, and sacristy: Survivors of sexual abuse by professionals: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 71(2) Apr 2001, 204-217. *Eisenberg, L., & Rhead, J. (2004). Two Views on Mad in America: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 49 (2), Apr, 2004. *Farber, S. (1993). Madness, heresy, and the rumor of angels: The revolt against the mental health system. Chicago, IL: Open Court Publishing Co. *Focht-New, V. (1996). Beyond abuse: Health care for people with disabilities: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 17(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 427-438. *Forbat, L. (2004). The care and abuse of minoritized ethnic groups: The role of statutory services: Critical Social Policy Vol 24(3) Aug 2004, 312-331. *Frueh, B. C., Knapp, R. G., Cusack, K. J., Grubaugh, A. L., Sauvageot, J. A., Cousins, V. C., et al. (2005). Patients' Reports of Traumatic or Harmful Experiences Within the Psychiatric Setting: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(9) Sep 2005, 1123-1133. *Gartrell, N. K., & Sanderson, B. E. (1994). Sexual abuse of women by women in psychotherapy: Counseling and advocacy: Women & Therapy Vol 15(1) 1994, 39-54. *Geller, J. L., Nicholson, J., & Traverso, A. (1997). The victimization of women with mental illness by treaters: A historical perspective. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Harwood Academic Publishers. *Gerrard, J. (1990). Use and abuse in psychotherapy: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 7(2) Win 1990, 121-128. *Gilson, S. F., DePoy, E., & Cramer, E. P. (2001). Linking the assessment of self-reported functional capacity with abuse experiences of women with disabilities: Violence Against Women Vol 7(4) Apr 2001, 418-431. *Gora, R. V. (1997). Women's experience of recovery following sexual violation by a male therapist. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gosselink, C. A. (2006). The Danger of Depending on the Kindness of Strangers: The Failure of Nursing Homes to Protect Their Residents: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (31), 2006. *Gruenberg, P. B. (1995). Nonsexual exploitation of patients: An ethical perspective: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 23(3) Fal 1995, 425-434. * Gutheil TG Patient Abuse - Hosp Community Psychiatry 35:832, August 1984 *Gullickson, T. (1995). Review of Therapy Gone Mad: The True Story of Hundreds of Patients and a Generation Betrayed: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (3), Mar, 1995. *Gunn, J. (2006). Abuse of psychiatry: Criminal Behaviour and Mental Health Vol 16(2) 2006, 77-86. *Harris, B. (2005). Organicist Psychiatry Gone Mad: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (44), 2005. *Harris, D. K., & Benson, M. L. (2006). Maltreatment of patients in nursing homes: There is no safe place. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Pastoral Press. *Heckman, R. W. (1978). The Worker as Victim: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (3), Mar, 1978. *Hetherington, A. (2000). Exploitation in therapy and counselling: A breach of professional standards: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 28(1) Feb 2000, 11-22. *Hoencamp, E. (1990). Sexual abuse and the abuse of hypnosis in the therapeutic relationship: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 38(4) Oct 1990, 283-297. *Horner-Johnson, W., & Drum, C. E. (2006). Prevalence of Maltreatment of People with Intellectual Disabilities: A Review of Recently Published Research: Mental Retardation and Developmental Disabilities Research Reviews Vol 12(1) 2006, 57-69. * Isaacman SH Patient Abuse in Rural Midwestern Pregnant Women? - Archives of Family Medicine, 1993;2(4):351. *Jacobs, S. (1994). Social control of sexual assault by physicians and lawyers within the professional relationship: Criminal and disciplinary sanctions: American Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 19(1) Fal 1994, 44-60. *Jewkes, R., Abrahams, N., & Mvo, Z. (1998). Why do nurses abuse patients? Reflections from South African obstetric services: Social Science & Medicine Vol 47(11) Dec 1998, 1781-1795. *Jones, E. (1910). Review of A Mind That Found Itself. An Autobiography: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 5(1) Apr-May 1910, 38-42. *Jorgenson, L. M. (1995). Countertransference and special concerns of subsequent treating therapists of patients sexually exploited by a previous therapist: Psychiatric Annals Vol 25(9) Sep 1995, 525-534. *Khemka, I., & Hickson, L. (2000). Decision-making by adults with mental retardation in simulated situations of abuse: Mental Retardation Vol 38(1) Feb 2000, 15-26. *Kluft, R. P. (1990). Dissociation and subsequent vulnerability: A preliminary study: Dissociation: Progress in the Dissociative Disorders Vol 3(3) Sep 1990, 167-173. * LaRocco SA A case of patient abuse - American Journal of Nursing: November 1985 - Volume 85 Issue 11 Pages 1233-1236 *Lucas, M., & Stevenson, D. (2006). Violence and abuse in psychiatric in-patient institutions: A South African perspective: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 29(3) May-Jun 2006, 195-203. *Lupton, D. (1993). Back to bedlam? Chelmsford and the press: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 27(1) Mar 1993, 140-148. *Malacrida, C. (2005). Discipline and dehumanization in a total institution: Institutional survivors' descriptions of Time-Out Rooms: Disability & Society Vol 20(5) Aug 2005, 523-537. *Malik, S. a., & Bokharey, I. Z. (2001). Breaking the chains: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 25(7) Jul 2001, 273-275. *Marchetti, A. G., & McCartney, J. R. (1990). Abuse of persons with mental retardation: Characteristics of the abused, the abusers, and the informers: Mental Retardation Vol 28(6) Dec 1990, 367-371. *Matthias, R. E., & Benjamin, A. E. (2003). Abuse and neglect of clients in agency-based and consumer-directed home care: Health & Social Work Vol 28(3) Aug 2003, 174-184. *Miller, R. (2005). Publicity re past abuses of patients in mental hospitals: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 39(5) May 2005, 425-426. *Mithers, C. L. (1994). Therapy gone mad: The true story of hundreds of patients and a generation betrayed. Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley/Addison Wesley Longman. *Mohr, W. K. (1995). The nature of nurses' experiences in for-profit psychiatric hospital settings. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mohr, W. K. (1996). Psychiatric nursing in troubled environmental contexts: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 10(4) Aug 1996, 197-206. *Newbern, V. B. (1989). Sexual victimization of child and adolescent patients: IMAGE: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 21(1) Spr 1989, 10-13. *Niveau, G. (2004). Preventing human rights abuses in psychiatric establishments: The work of the CPT: European Psychiatry Vol 19(3) May 2004, 146-154. *No authorship, i. (2007). American Bar Association policy requiring licensure, regulation and monitoring of privately operated residential treatment facilities for at-risk children and youth: Family Court Review Vol 45(3) Jul 2007, 414-420. *Nunno, M. A. (1997). Institutional abuse: The role of leadership, authority and the environment in the social sciences literature: Early Child Development and Care Vol 133 1997, 21-40. *Olsen, D. P. (2001). Protection and advocacy: An ethics practice in mental health: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 8(2) Apr 2001, 121-128. *Owen, F., Griffiths, D., Stoner, K., Gosse, L., Watson, S. L., Tardif, C. Y., et al. (2002). Multi-level human rights training in an association for community living: First steps toward systemic change: Journal on Developmental Disabilities Vol 9(2) Dec 2002, 43-64. *Owen, F. A., Sales, C. A., Griffiths, D. M., & Richards, D. A. (2001). Prelude to a code of ethics for caregivers in services for persons with developmental disabilities: A systemic approach to preventing abuse: Developmental Disabilities Bulletin Vol 29(2) 2001, 152-169. *Parsons, J. P., & Wincze, J. P. (1995). A survey of client-therapist sexual involvement in Rhode Island as reported by subsequent treating therapists: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 26(2) Apr 1995, 171-175. *Perlow, R., & Latham, L. L. (1993). Relationship of client abuse with locus of control and gender: A longitudinal study in mental retardation facilities: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 78(5) Oct 1993, 831-834. *Pillemer, K., & Bachman-Prehn, R. (1991). Helping and hurting: Predictors of maltreatment of patients in nursing homes: Research on Aging Vol 13(1) Mar 1991, 74-95. *Pillemer, K., & Hudson, B. (1993). A model abuse prevention program for nursing assistants: The Gerontologist Vol 33(1) Feb 1993, 128-131. *Plaut, S. M. (1997). Boundary violations in professional-client relationships: Overview and guidelines for prevention: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 12(1) Feb 1997, 77-94. *Pokorny, M. R. (1998). Alchemy, daydreams and fictions: Psychotherapy in Britain today: International Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 3(3) Nov 1998, 265-266. *Pollock, P. H., & Stowell-Smith, M. (2006). Adam and Eve in the forensic Eden: Boundary violations in forensic practice. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Pope, K. S. (1990). Therapist-patient sex as sex abuse: Six scientific, professional, and practical dilemmas in addressing victimization and rehabilitation: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 21(4) Aug 1990, 227-239. *Pope, K. S. (1990). "Therapist-patient sex as sex abuse: Six scientific, professional, and practical dilemmas in addressing victimization and rehabilitation": Response to Williams's Comment: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 21(6) Dec 1990, 421-423. *Potier, M. A. (1993). Giving evidence: Women's lives in Ashworth Maximum Security Psychiatric Hospital: Feminism & Psychology Vol 3(3) Oct 1993, 335-347. *Quilelli Correa, C. d. A. (1996). Aversion in transference. Erotic transference and countertransference in psychoanalytic training: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 30(4) 1996, 1253-1262. *Reis, C., Ahmed, A. T., Amowitz, L. L., Kushner, A. L., Elahi, M., & lacopino, V. (2004). Physician Participation in Human Rights Abuses in Southern Iraq: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 291(12) Mar 2004, 1480-1486. *Reis, C., Ahmed, A. T., Amowitz, L. L., Kushner, A. L., Elahi, M., & Lacopino, V. (2004). "Physician Participation in Human Rights Abuses in Southern Iraq": Correction: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 291(19) May 2004, 2316. *Reiter, B. (1999). The ordinary misuse: Critical remarks on the psychoanalytic process: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 14(1) 1999, 38-49. *Reynolds, S. L. (1997). Protected or neglected: An examination of negative versus compassionate ageism in public conservatorship: Research on Aging Vol 19(1) Mar 1997, 3-25. *Rhead, J. (2004). Two Views on Mad in America: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 49 (2), Apr, 2004. *Robins, C. S., Sauvageot, J. A., Cusack, K. J., Suffoletta-Maierle, S., & Frueh, B. C. (2005). Consumers' Perceptions of Negative Experiences and "Sanctuary Harm" in Psychiatric Settings: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(9) Sep 2005, 1134-1138. *Ruger, U. (2003). Violence and abuse in psychotherapy: Psychotherapeut Vol 48(4) Jul 2003, 240-246. * Santistevan A, Deiker T Asking the Patient About Abuse and Neglect-Five-Point Plan, Las Vegas (NM) Medical Center 1988 *Saxton, M., Curry, M. A., Powers, L. E., Maley, S., Eckels, K., & Gross, J. (2001). "Bring my scooter so I can leave you": A study of disabled women handling abuse by personal assistance providers: Violence Against Women Vol 7(4) Apr 2001, 393-417. *Schoener, G. R. (1995). Assessment of professionals who have engaged in boundary violations: Psychiatric Annals Vol 25(2) Feb 1995, 95-99. *Shepherd, M., & Lavender, T. (1999). Putting aggression into context: An investigation into contextual factors influencing the rate of aggressive incidents in a psychiatric hospital: Journal of Mental Health Vol 8(2) Apr 1999, 159-170. *Singer, M. T. (1993). Undue influence and written documents: Psychological aspects: Cultic Studies Journal Vol 10(1) 1993, 19-32. *Singer, N. (1996). Evaluation of a self-protection group for clients living in a residential group home: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 42(82, Pt 1) Jan 1996, 54-62. *Smith, B. D., & Gutheil, T. G. (1993). A patient's false claim of therapist sexual misconduct: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 44(8) Aug 1993, 793-794. *SteinhoffSmith, R. (1996). Dreaming of spiders: Abuse, economics, and theological insecurity in pastoral counseling: Pastoral Psychology Vol 44(6) Jul 1996, 395-410. *Strasburger, L. H., Jorgenson, L., & Randles, R. (1990). Mandatory reporting of sexually exploitative psychotherapists: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 18(4) 1990, 379-384. *Sundram, C. J. (1995). Implementation and activities of protection and advocacy programs for persons with mental illness: Psychiatric Services Vol 46(7) Jul 1995, 702-706. * Sundram CJ Obstacles to Reducing Patient Abuse in Public Institutions Hosp Community Psychiatry 35:238-243, March 1984 *Tarrier, N., & Barrowclough, C. (2003). Professional attitudes to psychiatric patients: A time for change and an end to medical paternalism: Epidemiologia e Psichiatria Sociale Vol 12(4) Oct-Dec 2003, 238-241. *Tumeinski, M. (2005). Problems Associated With Use of Physical and Mechanical Restraints in Contemporary Human Services: Mental Retardation Vol 43(1) Feb 2005, 43-47. *Vande Kemp, H. (1992). Psychotherapy and redemption: A tribute to a "dying mom." Psychotherapy Patient Vol 8(3-4) 1992, 93-111. *Vilarino Besteiro, P., & Uria, T. (1998). Return in childlike mental health: A disease study: Revista de Psiquiatria Infanto-Juvenil No 2 1998, 79-86. *Whitehead, J., & Unger, L. (1991). Bringing the abusive employee back: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 18(2) Sum 1991, 143-147. *Williams, M. H. (1990). Therapist-patient sex as sex abuse: Six scientific, professional, and practical dilemmas in addressing victimization and rehabilitation": Comment: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 21(6) Dec 1990, 420-421. *Wohlberg, J. W., & Reid, E. A. (1996). Helen Bramson: Treatment after sexual abuse by a mental health practitioner: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 60(1) Win 1996, 52-61. *Yorker, B. C. (1996). Hospital epidemics of factitious disorder by proxy. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. Dissertations *Albrecht, J. M. (2003). Eros defiled: Sexual exploitation of female clients by their female therapists. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *West-Sands, L. D. (1991). Embracing the ugly child within: Life history of an incest survivor: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Abuse Category:Antisocial behavior Category:Therapeutic relationship